Daddy's Little Girl
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: His marriage is falling apart, he loves another, and his daughter is begging him not to leave. Sasuke is in a tight spot.
1. Chapter 1

She could hear them. They were fighting once again. She wished they would just stop, but their fights would rage on constantly for hours at a time. So like always she would sit in the corner of her room that was farthest away from their's. She sat with her legs drawn up to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. Her eyes were dry, however, she had cried away most her tears long ago. Now she just sat there and prayed to God that they would stop. She couldn't take it anymore, and knew that it was getting worse.

She was scared.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Her mother yelled.

Her father wanted to end the fight. "Tattiona can probably hear us now, Sakura! We're getting way too loud! I'm going to check on her. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Hearing those words Tattiona rushed from her corner and back into her bed. She had barely closed her eyes when the door opened and her father walked in. He made his way toward her bed and sat down beside her. He smiled gently as he looked down at his beautiful little girl. He tucked her long black tresses behind her ear before making a quiet promise to her.

"I'm going to end this anyway that I can, for you."

She couldn't explain why she felt like crying. She got her answer a few days later however.

It was Saturday morning and she was just coming down stairs for breakfast. She heard her mother's angry voice first. She was about to go back upstairs, fearing another fight, when she began to comprehend the words spoken.

"So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye to your daughter? You're just going to walk out on us? Let me guess you're going to live with your whore is that correct?"

"Sakura stop that! You know I'm not going to leave without letting Tattiona know, and for the last time I'm not cheating on you!"

_**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says**_

"Don't lie to me damn it! I know you are! And hell no you're not leaving without explaining this to our daughter. Tattiona!"

"Please don't make this harder then it already is."

"Daddy?" Tattiona is afraid and there are tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey we need to talk." He says gently lying his suitcase on the floor next to the door he plans to walk out of, and never come back threw again. "Come here"

"Daddy please don't leave." She's moving at a snails pace trying to delay the inevitable. "I need you don't go. I don't care what she says. I don't believe her." She ignored her mother's indignant reply and kept her steady gaze on her father. " I'll do whatever you want just take your suitcase back upstairs."

"Tattiona-"

"No Daddy please. Don't leave me. Stay. I need you. Listen to me and stay."

Her tears where falling freely now and it was breaking Sasuke's heart. He found that he could not hurt her like this anymore, so he walked over and put his arms around her. "Sssh! Don't cry babygirl I'll stay."

**_  
_**

**_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you _**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

That night before she went to bed she got down on her knees and prayed. She asked God to keep her father home. She asked for him to see just how much she loves him. Just how much she needs him in her life. She said…

**_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you  
_**

"Remember class homework is page eight in your workbooks." The bell rang and all of the little kids ran outside to meet their parents in front of the school. "Tattiona can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, Mrs. Inuzaka?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You know that I am friends with your parents and I know a little about what's going on, and I know that if I were in your position I wouldn't be ok."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"You have bags under your eyes. Neji-nisan told me that your father says you haven't been sleeping, and I can tell that it's true."

"Daddy is waiting I have to go. I'll see you on Monday, Hinata-sensei."

Sasuke was in fact waiting for her, but he wasn't alone. A tall pale man with long black hair was talking with him. It was Neji. He said something that made Sasuke smile up at him.

"Daddy!" Tattiona ran up to the men as they turned toward her.

"Hey. How was school?" Sauke asked picking her up.

"It was ok. Hello Neji-kun." She always liked him.

"Hello Tattiona." He smiled sweetly at her. "Is my cousin finished in there?"

"Yep! Are you here to see her?"

"Yes and to see you as well. It has been a while since we've seen each other, ne?"

"Yeah. How was your trip?"

"It was…fun."

"Did you bring me anything, like you promised?"

"Now what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promises?" He pulled out a long red box and handed it to her.

She wasted no time in opening her present. Inside was silver chain that had her name hanging down vertically from it. Her eyes widened. "Thank you so much! Daddy help me put it on."

"Neji that looks expensive. You shouldn't have." Sasuke looked at his friend.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you." Sasuke said putting the necklace on his daughter's neck.

"Don't worry about it. I must go speak with Hinata-sama now. I will see you two later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Sasuke said as Neji turned to walk into the school building.

Later that day Tattiona was sitting in her room with her very worried mother.

"Tattiona why haven't you been sleeping, sweety?"

"Because he'll leave."

"Your father?" She nodded. "You know he will leave if he feels he must. You can't stop him or worry about it. It's not good for you, and it's worrying us. We're taking you to the doctor tomorrow morning."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't like the doctors, but this has to be done."

"Ok mommy."

"Good girl. Now! Go wash up dinner is almost ready."

The little girl almost ran into her father as he walked into the room. "Whoa daddy! Watch out!" She laughed.

"Me? Who's the one running?" He said kneeling to be eye level with her.

"Ok we both need to watch out!" She giggled more.

"Hey babygirl after dinner I'm going to Neji's, but I'll be back. Ok?"

"When will you be back?" She was dead serious now.

"An hour or two I promise."

"Ok."

"Go wash up!" He said standing.

"Neji's huh?" Sakura asked after their daughter left the room.

"Please let's not fight about this again. You know he's my best friend and I need someone to talk about all of this too. Like you talk to Ino."

"Did he give you the idea to test my faithfulness?"

"No. Looking at her eyes gave me that idea. Dinner is ready come eat."

_**Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says  
**_

Sasuke sat on his best friend's couch waiting for him to return with their tea. Looking around the all too familiar room he noticed how good their coats looked hanging together. He wished that he lived here instead of that house that is no longer a home.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Neji asked handing said man his cup.

"I can't take it. It's like I can't breathe anymore. I hate going back to that house."

"Let Tattiona know that you won't completely drop out of her life. I can imagine how hard that it will be to see her cry, because you want to leave; but in the long run it will better for all of you."

"I know."

"ok now what happened yesterday that had you so down?"

"The therapist helped me convince Sakura that it won't help our marriage if I was questioning if Tatti is really mine. We're having a blood test tomorrow, and now I wish I hadn't of said anything. Neji I'm so afraid that she's not." He turned to face Neji with tearful eyes.

"Even if she isn't it doesn't have to change anything between the two of you. She'll always be your little girl."

"Why would she do this to me? I loved her then. Even now I'm still faithful to her, so why couldn't she be the same?"

"Maybe, because of the same reason you are here."

"Why'd she marry me then?" he turned away.

"She was blinded by infatuation. All of those years she spent trying to get you to notice her and then to have you fall in love with her was blinding. I don't think it was her intention to hurt you."

"I know she didn't intend on it, but she did."

"It's all going to work out."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then yes everything will work out. As long as I still have you." Sasuke gripped Neji's hand.

"You'll always have me. Come here." Neji pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

The phone rang. Sasuke checked the caller id. It was the doctor. Sakura turned away. She already knew what the results would be.

"Tattiona go to you're room please." She said.

Sasuke answered the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to tell you that the result are negative. You are not the child's father."

"Thank you Doctor." He hung up and turned on his wife. "Why?"

"I loved him."

"So instead of coming to me you cheated on me and lead me to believe that his child is mine?" Sakura was not liking how calmly he was asking this.

"He died before I even knew I was pregnant. Tattiona needs a father. Lee is dead I had to do what I had to do."

"No all you had to do was tell me. I was your husband I loved you. We could have worked something out."

"I was scared that I'd loose you too."

"Well now you have. I'm going to get the divorce papers. I'll be gone by the end of the week."

"Daddy! Please don't leave!" Tattiona had been listening at the stairs. "They're all lying! I am your daughter! Please listen to me, Daddy!"

"Tattiona let go of my leg. I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"No Daddy. P-p-please d-don't!"

"Tattiona don't make me tell you again." She let go and he walked out the door.

**_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you _**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

She prayed and prayed and prayed. Then she cried. But still he didn't come back. She wondered why nobody was listening to her.**_  
_**

**_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you  
_**

Nearly a month later there was a knock on the door.

"Tattiona get the door!" her mother yelled.

"Daddy! You're back!" Then she noticed that he wasn't alone. "Neji-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Tatti where is your mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Upstairs. What's going on?" She wasn't sure she liked the seriousness in the men's posture.

"Tattiona how does ice cream sound?" Neji asked kneeling down to be eye level with the little girl. Sasuke on the other hand walked into the house and upstairs. Tattiona tried to follow him, but Neji stopped her. "No."

"What's going on? Neji-kun what are they doing?" She was crying now.

He picked her up and sat her on the couch. "You know how you're parents have been fighting constantly for a long time now, and that your father has to leave because of it."

"But why are they fighting? Did I do something?"

"No. Let me explain. Your parents aren't happy being together any longer. They both fell in love with different people. They tried to find their way back to each other, but they couldn't. If they keep going like this it will tear, not only them but you as well, down. He has to leave, but that doesn't mean-"

"Damn it Sakura stop avoiding me and just sign the damn papers!"

"Fine! Here! Are you happy now?! You have your fucking divorce!" There were tears in her voice.

Sasuke came down the stairs and his daughter grabbed his leg and cried into it. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy please! I love you! Don't do go away!"

He picked her up. "Listen babygirl, I love you too and no matter where I go that will always be true. I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but one day you will. I have to go now."

"No!"

"Tatti, listen to me. You're going to be ok I promise."

"No not if you leave."

"Don't say that. Look I want you to be good for your mother. Hear me?"

"If you stay."

"Tattiona stop it. I have to go." He kissed her on her forehead and headed for the door which Neji held open for him.

Tattiona was in a state of shock he was really going to leave. She had to make him understand. It was almost to late. He was at the door.

"Neji-kun please don't let him leave! Tell him how much I need him!"

**_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl  
_**

The door shut behind the men.

**_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
She was Daddy's Little Girl_**

_**Mmmmm oh**_

"Daddy!"

A/N: I am going to go cry now! R&R. Let me know if I should do a sequel. If I do it will have more SasNej.


	2. Sequel!

Author : Sequel is up. Its called Falling Into Place.

I really hope you guys like it and soooo sorry for the wait!


End file.
